Five Nights At Freddy's
by AnnaLovesAnime800
Summary: Anna is the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. On her first night, the animatronics recognize her as their long lost friend from before the bite, Little Anna. When the owner tells her the pizzeria is closing, it begins her life with the animatronics in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: 1st, this is an rp that me and my friend were having and I decided to make it into a story. P.S. the Animatronics are more human than animatronic. Its really fun role playing as my OC Anna and having my friend roleplay as Foxy. Anyway, enjoy!**

When Anna was little, all of the animatronics loved her. She had friendship bracelets they made her but since the year '87, she never went back. Her mom wouldn't let her but when she was older, she had a home of her own and needed to make a bit more money. So she took up a job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It was her first night as she sat there and watched the animatronics start to move and stare at the camera. She stares at the cameras, "I thought coming back to this place would be all fun and games, but I was wrong. So Very Wrong!" she cries ad Chica appeared at the door. "Ahh!" she screams and shuts the door. "C..chica, y..you're here...". Foxy runs down the hall and peaks in. Anna starts crying and screams "Ahhhhh! Please don't hurt me!". The animatronics saw the bracelets on her arm and smiled, "Anna..." She looks at them. "Y..you remember me?" They all walk in and hug her. "Our little Anna returned." Anna starts calming down and smiles. "I missed you guys."

A few weeks after working there, The owner said he was closing the place down and the animatronics would be scrapped or sold. Later that night, Anna, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie sat on the stage and cried. "You guys were my best friends as a kid, i can't let you be scrapped!" "Take us with you!" Chica said. There was that option that she could buy all four of them. Anna smiles, "I could try! Then you guys can roam around my house all day!" They hold her as Foxy was still in his cove. She looks at the cove. "I'll be back guys" She walks over to the cove and peaks in. "Foxy?" Foxy was fiddling with his hook. "I be over her Lass" She gets nervous. As a kid, Anna had a crush on the unbeloved Fox that she would always come to see everytime her mom took her to the pizzeria. "C..can I come in?" She asked. "See lass" she hears him say. Anna walks in and sits with him. "I heard the pizzeria was getting closed. Chica had the best idea that i buy you guys." He looked at her. "Really lass?" "Yes and I'm gonna try. You guys were my best friends when I would come here. Plus you guys can roam around my house all the time, but knock before entering my bedroom if the door's closed" She smile and hugs him. He nods and holds her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, they all lived in Anna's home and had their own rooms. One late night, there was a thunder storm. Foxy had a dream about the Bite and he walked into Anna's room to wake her, then lost his courage and started to leave. She wakes up a bit as he was almost to the door. "F..foxy?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry lass. I didnt mean to wake ye. Just go back to sleep." He said walking away with a sad look. "N..no, Its alright. You can stay. Its a bad storm and I was a little scared before I fell asleep." She pats the bed next to her. He sat there and nods, loking at her with a smile. She hugs him. "Thank you for coming Foxy. I was about to come to your room" she said. He smiled and held her. "I had a bad dream lass and even pirates need comfort." he says and she smiles. "Foxy, can you stay here tonight? Its kinda scary." She says and tightens her grip as thunder booms outside. Foxy smiled and nods. He rubs Anna's back and feels she has no bra on under her tank top. He blushes when she falls asleep next to him. "Goodnight, lass.." He whispers and cuddles her, falling asleep.

The next morning, Anna wakes up to Foxy holding her tightly. She smiles and cuddles up to him. He was warm, being a human but also an animatronic. Anna had questioned Freddy how they are both animatronics and humans, but he said don't question them. Anna plays with his hair and thinks. She loved him, but she could never tell him. Anna was a shy girl, she never could tell Foxy she was in love with him. She guessed he didn't like her, since he didn't seem like it. Anna gets up and goes to take a shower. Foxy reaches around to try to find Anna's warm body, but only gets the warmish spot where she use to be laying. Foxy hears the door open and closes his eyes quickly. Anna walks in with only a towel wrapped around her body. Foxy waits for her to wal out, but she starts to get dressed. He opens his eyes and accidentally sees her breasts. They're round and plump and very...very... nice. He stares a bit. Anna finishes getting dressed and looks over at Foxy on her bed. He was staring at her. Her face turns bright red. "Y..You were watching me g..get dressed..?" She asked, stuttering. Foxy nods. "Aye. And ye breasts were very nice, lass." He winks and she blushes. "T..thanks Foxy.." Her face bright red.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry if it was a change in the middle of it, I just lost the actual roleplay. I'll be winging this whole story now! Well love you guys! BUH-BYE! **


End file.
